


If You Ask, I Will Stay

by Victoria_of_Memphis



Category: Captain America (Movies), MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Returns, Gen, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Reunions, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6681355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victoria_of_Memphis/pseuds/Victoria_of_Memphis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky comes home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, this is my first time posting on ao3. If I've done anything too unusual, please forgive me. Comments/kudos are not mandatory, but are much appreciated. Thanks for reading. :)

It’s something of an understatement to say that Steve is surprised when he opens the door to his apartment and finds a ghost sitting on his living room sofa.

“…Bucky?” Steve asks at length.

The ghost shrugs non-commitally. “Sorta,” he replies, grimacing. “I’m still not used to that name.”

Silence for a while, then Bucky stands up and walks toward Steve, stopping with several feet between them. A pause. “I don’t remember everything,” Bucky says slowly, “but I remember enough. You were my friend, and a good person.” Another pause. “And I could use both of those things right now. If you’ll have me.” Bucky doesn’t seem able to meet Steve’s eyes.

Steve doesn’t know whether he’s in more danger of fainting or crying right now.

He steps forward; sees Bucky tense, then relax again. Steve envelopes him in a hug. “Of course I’ll have you,” he says, face pressed into Bucky’s long hair.

After a few seconds, Bucky hesitantly returns the embrace.

When they break apart, neither one mentions how the other’s eyes shine with un-shed tears.

“You saved me,” Steve says, voice breaking halfway through.

Bucky thinks for a second. Looks Steve in the eyes. Says, “It wasn’t the end of the line."


	2. Sam Meets Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Steve?"
> 
> "Yes, Sam?"
> 
> "You are aware that the Winter Soldier is sitting on your couch right now?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought this was just gonna be a one-shot, but a friend requested more. So, here's more.

When Sam Wilson decides to drop in and visit Steve at his apartment, the last thing he expects is for the Winter Soldier to answer the door.

"Can I help you?" The Soldier asks him.

"Uh..." Sam says, at a loss for words. "...Is Steve home?" he finally decides on asking.

The assassin nods. He turns his head back toward the apartment and yells, "Steve! There's a guy at the door askin' for ya."

He turns back around and the two ex-soldiers stare at each other awkwardly, for what feels like an hour to Sam, but is probably only a minute or so.

Finally, Steve comes to stand beside Bucky. "Sam! Hey, come on in," he says, standing aside and gesturing for him to enter the apartment.

Sam hesitantly makes his way inside, watching Bucky out of the corner of his eye the whole time.

They all enter the living room. Bucky flops down on the couch and turns on the tv, ignoring Sam and Steve.

"Uh, Steve?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you for a second? In private?" He asks, glancing at the man wanted for mass murder sitting on the couch.

Steve glances at Bucky too, then seems to look resigned. "Yeah, sure. We'll be just a minute, Buck," he directs towards the couch.

'Buck' does not reply.

Steve leads Sam through to a bedroom, and shuts the door.

"Steve?"

"Yes, Sam?"

"You are aware that the Winter Soldier is sitting on your couch right now?"

Steve sighs and runs a hand through his blond hair. "I kinda noticed. But listen, Sam, he's not the same man we fought in D.C. That wasn't him: that was all HYDRA. He's recovering. He remembers who he is now. Well... sort of, anyway. He's making progress. And he needs me in order to do that."

Sam crosses his arms and looks at Steve like he's deciding something. He looks at the earnest, pleading look in Steve's eyes, and he sighs. "Okay," Sam relents. "If this is what you've got to do, then I'm not going to try to stop you."

Steve seems to relax, hearing that. "Thank you," he says.

"You two know I have super-hearing, right?" Bucky interrupts from the living room.

Steve laughs, and Sam joins him. They leave the bedroom and Steve sits down next to Bucky on the couch.

Sam debates for a second, then sits on Bucky's other side.

They watch the tv in silence for a while, then Bucky turns toward Sam, brow furrowed. "Did I try to shoot you?" he asks.

"...Yeah, a little bit," Sam answers.

"Oh," Bucky replies. "Sorry 'bout that." Then he turns back to the tv.

Not for the first time, Sam wonders to himself what his life has become that these are the people he hangs out with.


End file.
